Naruto wisdom teeth story
by razer racer
Summary: this is what it's like to have wisdom teeth removed, home movie part, because people make home movies of it.


What it's like on nitrus oxide (laughing gas)

Naruto edition

Each edition is a one shot, put in different chapters. ask me if you want your story on there.

you can use my story as a template, but there at least needs a noticeable change.

please email me if any two of the above is being done.

backstory: i am getting my wisdom teeth pulled this summer, and right now, i'm typing this as a sort of story therapy thing to tell myself that it's normal. more of these fantasy stories are welcome, as i am scared, anyone from sony, naruto, ed edd n eddy, ratchet and clank, jak and daxter, crash bandicoot, and sonic are best. (I am really scared i am going to get hurt)

and this will help others feel more confident.

onward!

e

Naruto wakes up, feeling a small ammount of pain in the four corners of his mouth. Yep, this was the year of his teeth's Prime, meaning one thing, wisdom teeth. He was trying to hide it, during team 7's training, when Sakura, knowingly because she's a medical ninja, found out first. "Naruto, what's wrong," she said. Naruto was clenching his teeth, which worried hinata in the background, and went to see Ino for help, when they came back... "It's my mouth! something hurts!" Naruto yelps. "wisdom teethm ouch." Ino replied, walking into the field with hinata. The 5 of them talk about what's going on, and Naruto tries to listen in, but one part scared him, yes, Time to go to the dentist's office. "No! you're not taking me there!" Naruto said, as he was being dragged by Sakura, grabbing his arms, and hinata, grabbing his feet to make sure he didn't drag. "It will be over in about an hour, and the results of what they put you through is hilarious, not the pain, of course, kinda like getting high." Ino said.

AN: Okay, enough of the intro, moving to the part with the intro to Nitrus Oxide.

(Lol, crash bandicoot joke)

e

"Are you sure this will wor... hahahahahahahahahhaha! dude, sasuke, you're green as a fishahahahaha!" Naruto flies into a raging laughing fit, he continues, "Sakura, your hair is a moving rainbow, and your bangs are suuuuper shiny with the rainbow color. wait... the... they're creeping towards me. Ah, hey, I love you guys... I llove youuu soooo muuuuccchhhhh..." Naruto finishes, knocked out cold by the gas.

Naruto's "high time" dream (pun intended)

Naruto was flying through space and time, with the music, Gimme space from the pac man world game, was playing. (might wanna listen to the music, it works with the visualizations) He could see flying colored meteors, flying in every which way. He comes to a giant orochimaru head, it opens its mouth, as he enters, he enters the band land area from rayman. "Pppprrrrrreeeeeett-t-t-t-t-tt-tyyyyy." Naruto muttured, looking around, then he zooms into a wormhole, leading him into space again, this time, in a spacestation, he lands and walks around, the he turns into pacman, as he walks further down the pathway, then turns back into himself, as he sees a giant Sakura head flying by, her hair was so shiny, the bangs made a thick line of shinyness on it, then the face dissapears, leaving the hair behing, as it grows huge, then a random red Echidna pushed him into the hair, as it felt like feeling a cloud, he rubs his hair on the hair. "H-h-h-h-h-haaaiiiiirrrr rrrruuuuubbbbb." Naruto muttures, as bright lights abruptly ended the dream, Naruto, fully awake, was still feeling high, this is what he says, "W-w-w-w-w-woooow! i was flying through space, and then there was a huge land of giant instruments, then the giant snake-guy's head, and then i turned into a yellow sphere with a mouth, then... Sakura... Your hair was the only thing in space. I-i-i-i-i-it was s-soft." Sakura couldn't help, but laugh at Naruto. Hinata then hugs Naruto. "who i-is sheee?" Naruto asks, dumbly. "It's me, Hinata." She replied. "I love you soooo much, you-you're beauuuutiful when you blush. hahahahaha." Naruto said, making the pink haired girl envious.

They take him home E E E

"Ma! I want ice cream!" Naruto said, forgetting it was hinata.

So Naruto was stuck in bed for about a few weeks, every week, Hinata, Sakura, and Ino took turns, taking care of him. Pretty soon, Naruto is back on his feet, Raring to go. "See, was it THAT bad?" Ino asked.

End of Naruto edition.


End file.
